


Strong and Beautiful

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female Loki, Genderfluid Loki, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Sibling Incest, Stethnolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Loki admires the strong look of her brother as Thor does the same with his sister’s beautiful form.





	Strong and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late but I realized that I need to take care of myself because before this, I had been posting before eating or drinking anything. So, I’m sorry for how late, and short, this is but I think you’ll like it. Enjoy!

Day 9: Titfucking | **Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)** | **Bondage** | **Lingerie**   
  


* * *

  
~*~* Could be considered a small sequel to Icy Hot *~*~   
  


* * *

  
“Oh, I  _ do _ love your body, brother. You have such large muscles... pretty much everywhere. We are so different in appearance. You have the bulging muscle, I with the lean. You just look so  _ strong _ .“   
  
“You, too, are strong, Loki, in more ways than one. Your muscle may be concealed more than mine but it gives you an advantage.” Thor replies, watching Loki’s hands trail over his body in admiration. He wishes that the bonds holding his hands and legs were gone so that he could get his hands on Loki as well.   
  
“Oh? What might that advantage be?” Loki asks, looking up at Thor. “Tricks my enemy into thinking I can be taken down easily?”   
  
“Not what I was gonna say but that is true. You are the God of Mischief for a reason. No, no, what I was going to say was that you are more pretty, beautiful really.” Loki looks down, trying to hide his blush though Thor sees it anyway, continuing. “Especially in that lingerie.”   
  
Loki was wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set with some thigh highs of the same color. The bra perfectly framed Loki’s medium-sized breasts, pushing them up slightly. The panties framing the goddess’ hips made Thor want to grab onto the hips. The thigh highs fit snugly to Loki’s legs, somehow making them look longer than usual, heightening Thor’s want for the woman.   
  
Loki smirks, seductively saying, “You’ve always been such the flatterer, brother. But, I believe that you’re far too coherent right about now.”   
  
Loki smoothly moves up and places a deep kiss on Thor’s lips before straddling his hips.   
  
“Why don’t we fix that?”    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Send in requests for the upcoming days that are for my fandoms! My fandoms include:  
> \- Supernatural  
> \- Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> \- Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- Fast and Furious  
> \- Star Trek Reboot  
> \- And more so don't be afraid to ask for something not on this list!


End file.
